State of Decay : End of the World
by ProAssassianwriter
Summary: The end is here. Human civilization has been annihilated. The few, scattered survivors must band together, rebuilding civilization with sweet guns, fast cars, hand-to-hand combat, and copious amounts of zombie gore. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Marcus and Ed walked down the dirt path leading to the lake. It was their annual fishing trip and they were prepared to fish the whole day, carrying buckets of bait and coolers full of ice cold beer.

"Man, I can't wait to just lay back and relax in that boat." Marcus set down the bait on a picnic table and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Yeah, this is great. First I get hit on by hot bait shop clerks and I get to go fishing. Couldn't get any better."

"Whatever, Ed. Let's just get this stuff on the boat." Marcus took a beer from the cooler and cracked it open.

"Shit, I forgot my rod. Can you go get it for me? I think I left it at the car."

Marcus sighed and took one last sip from his beer before setting it down. He started for the trail that led them to their vehicle. A two minute walk if you took your time. When he was only halfway up the trail, Marcus heard screaming. He quickly ran back to see Ed being attacked by four physcos'.

"Shit! Oh shit man! Help!"


	2. Rangerstation

**Chapter 1 : The Rangerstation**

Marcus quickly grabbed a nearby stick and hit one of the men attacking Ed. After the physco wouldn't go down he hit him again, and again.

"Shit, man! These things don't stop!" Ed stomped on the skull of one and started attacking another.

"Just keep hitting them and break their fucking skull!" Marcus screamed while he bashed his knee into a nearby downed foe's skull.

As the last one went down, the two men breathed heavily and tried to process what just happened through their mind.

"You okay?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah. One of those physcos' tried to bite me but, yeah, I'm fine." Ed wiped blood off his hands and onto his pants. "Rangerstation?"

"Rangerstation. Maybe we can find someone who can help us there."

"God. Where gone for one week and everyone takes up cannibalism!"

"I dunno. Whole situation seems pretty messed up to me."

As Marcus and Ed headed up the trail to the Rangerstation to find some help, they saw a poor man's corpse lying on the ground and five or six bodies crowding it. The people were tearing the man's flesh out piece by piece. He wasn't even recognizable.

"I think I'm gonna puke!" Ed gagged and held his stomach.

"Well, get used to it. And just stay down low, maybe they won't see us." Taking charge, Marcus crouched down and crawled into a nearby bush with Ed slowly crawling behind him. The two reached a wall and swiftly climbed over it, making a lot of noise in the process. Attracting a few infected towards them. Ed took his table leg and bashed one directly in the middle of its head, killing it instantly.

"Hey, I'm getting good at this!" Ed flexed until an infected grabbed him from behind, that Marcus pushed off of him and stomped onto it's skull.

"Pay attention, dumbass." Marcus mocked.

"Whatever. Let's just run the rest of the way. I can see the station from here."

"Wai-" But Ed was far gone before Marcus could warn him to keep quiet. Marcus quickly ran after his friend and opened the door to the ranger station.

"Help me move this against the wall, I need to clear a path for the wounded." The man was in charge. "Wendell, start doing an inventory of all the medical supplies we've got. Were gonna need them."

Ed was already is there, bewildered at the sight of bitten people cowering on the floor.

"Man can anybody tell me what the hell is going on?" Marcus was flustered with annoyance, really wanting to know what was wrong.

"What's going on is that there is more of them up here than I expected. We need to sweep the rest of the cabins for survivors. But I've got wounded to tend to. " Marcus noticed that the man's name tag read Thomas.

"Alright. We'll see what we can do."

"We will?" Ed was wanting to crash at the Rangerstation and lay back until everything was over.

"There is a water tower outside, you can go take a look. I appreciate it. Take everything you need." Thomas went back to taking people's temperature's and checking their pulses. He wrapped bandages around a girl's arm and leg. Marcus pushed Ed outside and they climbed up the water tower.

"Nice view.." Marcus mumbled to himself as he took a look. A supply store and about three cabins they could scavenge. He also spotted a nice truck they could use. Interrupting his thoughts gunshots could be heard in the distance.

* * *

**Sorry for another short chapter, I'm running out of inspiration. I promise the rest will be at least 1,500-2,000 words long each chapter.**

**I'll just go play some more State of Decay, maybe that'll make me feel better.**

**Also, I'm kinda sick so... **

**Just next chapter, expect more. Cause there will be more. Promise.**

**Disclaimer;**

**I do not own State of Decay. Sadly.**


	3. The Church of Ascension

**Chapter 2 : The Church Ascension  
**

"W-what was that?" Ed whispered, shivering.

"Probably just some gunshots. Not everyone is having the best day." Marcus put a reassuring hand onto his friend's shoulder, comforting him in the process.

"Guess were not the only ones having a bad day then. huh?" Ed joked. Marcus nodded and forced a smile, trying to convince his friend that everything was gonna be alright.

"Let's check out those gunshots.." Marcus suggested, knowing that Ed wouldn't like the idea of checking it out. Instead, Ed followed along as Marcus climbed down the ladder of the water tower.

Leaving the water tower and carefully the inspecting their surroundings, the two men made their way quietly to nearby campsites.

"We should be near by now." Marcus said. He slid down a rough gulley, leading down to another campsite.

"I see a girl!" Ed pointed out a women being attacked by more than a few infected. The men ran over to her quickly. Ed striking and bashing the skulls of nearby infected while Marcus pulled off the infected that were clinging tightly to the desperate girl. After every infected was off of her she collapsed, astonished and scared of what just happened and the fate of her friends.

"What happened?" Ed blurted, still alert and making sure no zombies reached the girl.

"See Colten? See Strand? You see me? Do the math." The girl grumbled as she rubbed her head in pain and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Sorry I asked.." Ed mumbled, lowering his guard.

"Look. I know you're probably going through tough times right now... but we gotta keep movin'. Try not to think about it. We got some survivors holed up at the rangerstation, let's go." Marcus held out his hand to the stranger and she accepted it, feeling glad that she was this lucky to meet such kind people.

"Thanks. My name's Maya."

On the way back they faced little infected, only splattering a little blood here and there.

As the trio approached the rangerstation, they were surprised to see what was inside.

"What the hell! I thought you said you had survivors here?" Maya turned to Marcus and gave him a frightened look. Telling him that she wasn't particularly mad, just scared.

"I, i don't know what happened." Marcus ran his hand through his hair and thought about the situation. Ed bent down, inspecting the body of the man that was taking care of the survivors before.

"Poor bastard. Hey, let's check his pockets." Ed suggested.

"What the hell, Ed?!" Marcus gave his friend a not-the-time look.

"For an ID, for christ's sake!"

Ed bent down and searched the guys pockets. He found a wallet with his driver's license and a few photos. The photos unfolded and showed a photo of a boy and girl, which Ed assumed were his children. He shook his head, putting the photo onto the man's chest and praying to god that he rested in heaven. Ed turned to Marcus and Maya.

"Alright. Guess we sh-" Before Ed could finish, the body he had just finished inspecting grabbed him and tossed him. The body was bent over Ed's and was ripping into his flesh with its teeth and digging its claws into his skin. Maya ran over to him and swung her ax into the corpse's head. Making it fall over Ed. Maya pulled the body off of Ed and kneeled beside him, inspecting his wounds. She gave Ed a worried look and he stood up, rejecting her help. As Ed stood he grunted and whined a little.

"Let's get out of here. Grab everything you can and let's go." Maya said as she took charge, chopping the heads off the other corpses' to insure the safety of her new friends.

After Marcus was done scavenging, finding a few pain pills and a water bottle, he helped Ed up. Wheezing and puffing Ed was holding his sides and biting his lip in worry.

Once outside, the headed down the road for town.

"Sooo... Where we going?" Ed questioned.

"I dunno. I guess we just head to town, try to find... someone." Marcus answered.

"Or..." Ed mumbled.

"Or what?!" Maya turned to face Ed.

"Well i kind of snuck this guys walkie-talkie. maybe we could raise someone on there?"

Marcus shook his head in disappointment. "Why, Ed?"

"Sorry. I figured if he had a radio, someone has to be on the other end.."

"So, you robbed a dead guy and you expect his friends to help us?" Maya snapped and continued forward.

"Well, you never know. Maybe they don't even like the guy." Ed shrugged and slowed down to catch his breath and held his side.

As Ed finished his sentence the walkie-talkie beeped and clicked until a voice could b heard.

"Dad? You there?" A girl spoke on the other end.

"Oh shit.." Ed mumbled.

Marcus grabbed the radio from Ed and spoke to the girl. "Hello? Can you hear me?" Marcus asked.

"Listen, were stuck up here on Mt Tanner. My friend needs medical attention, can you help us?"

"Can you make it down to Spencer's Mill? Some of us are holed up here in the church." The girl responded. "If your friend doesn't look to dicey, we'll let you in."

"Okay, we're on our way. We'll try not to look uh.. dicey."

Ed, Marcus and Maya started down the road. Making twists and turns, helping Ed out here and there until it got to the point where Marcus and Maya had to carry him. He wheezed and squealed in pain. Eventually, Marcus and Maya fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"At this rate, it'll be morning and we'll still be walking." Maya wiped sweat off her forehead.

"Just walk it off, we're almost there." Marcus said as the three started walking again.

As they approached the bridge, they realized the middle was cut out.

"Shit!" Ed sighed.

"Let's just try to find a way to cross." Maya suggested, taking rope out of her pocket. "We can use this to drop down. It'll be easier for Ed."

Maya tied the rope to the bridge and slid down, Marcus and Ed following behind.

"Shit, that's a lot of them!" Ed shook with fear and his eyes got big.

"Don't worry, we got your back." Marcus reassured Ed.

Maya got out her ax and tripped a nearby zed, chopping off its head as soon as it hit the ground. Another one tried to grab for her and she ducked, dodging its attack and slicing its neck. Behind her, Ed and Marcus were teaming up. Ed pushing a zed down and Marcus beating it with a club until it was lifeless. As more and more came, the group couldn't hold up.

"We have to make a run for it!" Maya ordered, making sure Ed and Marcus followed behind her. She found a rope ladder and started climbing up it, with Marcus climbing behind her and Ed barely managing. Once they got up they ran to a nearby car, Marcus shattering the window of a red truck and unlocking the doors.

"Get in!" Marcus turned the keys to start the car as Maya and Ed jumped in. Marcus started the car. As soon as he started driving the radio beeped and he tossed it to Maya, in the passengers seat.

"You guys there?" The girl on the other end asked.

"We're headed your way. You said you were holed up in a church? What the hell is happening around here?" Maya asked.

"You haven't heard?"

"No cell reception up at the lake. Guess you could say we've been out of the loop."

"All we know is a bunch of crazy people tried to eat us." Ed said from the back seat.

"It started, what, 12, 13 days ago?" The voice on the other end started. "At first it was weird stories on the news. Random maulings, violent incidents at local hospitals, black military helicopters in the sky... just the strangest things... I guess they were trying to keep quiet, but that didn't last to long. People started figuring things out pretty quick. People who die, they don't stay dead. They come back as one of those.. things."

"I told you that guy was dead before he attacked me." Ed pointed out but stopped talking as Maya gave him a death stare.

"Seems like the only way to stop them is a clean cut or shot to the head. Anything else, they just keep coming."

"So you're saying those things are zombies?" Ed asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's some kind of messed up super-virus. Maybe it's radiation from outer space, or black magic or... or the wrath of all might freaking god. Any guess of yours is better than mine."

Ed chuckled at her words until it turned into a cough.

"So, wait." Maya started, trying to get serious again. "What's the governments respond to all of this? Haven't they sent in the National Guard or something?"

"The government? You don't get it. It's been total chaos. At first they told us to lock our doors, just to stay home and wait for the all clear. Then the power went out. Nobody ever sounded the all clear." The radio clicked, signaling that the girl had went off the signal and was done talking.

"So.." Ed started, trying to strike conversation. "What made you join the army?" He asked Maya.

"I was a dumb teenager, wanted to join to leave everything behind after a bad break up. It turned out after a few months that I really liked it, not like I had a choice anyway. My parents abandoned me after I joined. They wanted me to be a successful girl. A doctor, a lawyer, anything along those lines." Maya looked down and stared at the floor. Marcus put his hand on her shoulder and patted it.

"You don't have to go back to your past if you don't want to." He returned his hand to the steering wheel.

About an hour later of driving and running over a few zeds just for the heck of it, they reached the church. Marcus and Maya helped Ed out of the car and over to the gate. A girl was waiting for them from the inside.

"Oh good! Welcome to the Church of Ascension."


End file.
